


Tangled

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, hair styling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady can get themselves into some pretty comical situations. Good thing it's Carmella to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

It wasn't anything unusual….. To start with. Just some prematch hype. Things usually started with a kiss. Then from there getting dressed and getting in character. And finally, the last and most important piece, the doing of Enzo’s hair. 

Normally this went over without a problem and fairly quickly. But that wasn't destined to happen tonight. Enzo simply could not figure out how to style that mop of hair of his. So in a moment of desperation he turned to his lover, friend and partner and asked him for help. “Cass baby. Ya gotta help me.” Resigned, he handed the comb to Cass. 

Cass looked at the thing like it was a foreign object he'd never seen before in his life. He gave the same look to Enzo when he looked up as he spoke. “Whadaya want me ta do wit it?” 

“Well. Um. Fix it! My hair looks like a hot mess minus the hot and double the mess.” Enzo looked up st Cass pleadingly, eyes wide and as innocent as he could make them. 

“Ok ok” he chuckled softly, twirling the comb between his fingers. “I'll see what I can do.”

Cas started by trying to figure out what to do. This involved twisting and curling and just generally messing around with Enzo's hair until… “Uh oh.”

Uh oh was not a phrase Enzo wanted to hear while someone was doing his hair. So his reaction was immediate and rather unplanned. “What?! What is it?” Enzo immediately tried to turn around to see Cass but was jerked back. “What gives man?” 

“Don't kill me but my hand’s kinda stuck in ya hair…..”Cas winced back, accidentally causing his hand to tug at Enzo's hair again. 

“Ouch! Ouch! Ok calm down and STOP PULLING MY HAIR!” Enzo very nearly shouted, twisting around to glare at Cass as much as he could given his current situation. 

Just as Cass was about to reply with some snarky comment, there was a knock on their locker room door “who is it?” Cass asked somewhat calmly before Enzo could snap at whoever it was. 

“Guys it's Carmella. What are you doing? It's almost time to go out.” 

“We know! But we got a…. Ah…. A little problem ya see….” Enzo was first to respond, not giving Carmella much to go off of. So it wasn't a surprise when she burst through the door, looking concerned. 

She wasn't too happy with what she saw. 

“Enzo you idiot!” She very nearly slapped him. “I thought you were fucking hurt or some shit!” 

Enzo had the thought to act vaguely ashamed of himself to avoid getting sucker punched by a very angry pixie. “Yeah well it doesn't exactly feel too pleasant from where I’m standing.” He shifted to glare up at Cass who looked like a wounded puppy. 

“I didn’t mean ta get it stuck. Ya just have so much hair, ‘Zo.”

Cass did look apologetic but Enzo didn’t soften his glare at all. He was still kinda salty about this whole ordeal and not being able to do his hair just right. He blamed himself for it and was taking it out on poor Cass. “Says the man who can literally pull off a cheerleader's ponytail.” 

Before Cass could defend himself and bring this argument to a whole new level, Carmella stepped in. “Look you to. You’ve got a match in 10 minutes. Figure your shit out or I’ll figure it out for you.”

Neither man liked the tone Carmella was using but neither of them knew how to fix the problem. So Cass spoke up for once. “Will ya just help us out, Carmells?” 

She groaned softly but went over to help anyways. “I don’t know how you two idiots get into the most ridiculous situations. Oh wait, yeah I do. It’s because you're idiots!” throwing her hands in the air she walked over to the vanity in front of Enzo and grabbed a brush. Her tone was softer and more amused as she spoke this time. “You guys are ridiculous. Here. Let me help.” 

Doing the exact opposite of what Enzo expected, she slowly began to carefully brush out Enzo’s hair. She started on the sides, slowly working her way towards the knot around Cass’ hand. “You two are so cute together…” she mumbled to herself as she worked, not completely happy. 

Her statement caused Enzo to blush furiously but Cass just grinned, chuckling softly. “Thanks, Carmells. But you’re a part of us too. That makes ya cute too, ya know.” 

Now it was Carmella’s turn to blush as she looked up, focusing all of her attention of fixing Enzo’s hair. 

Finally, she got the knot undone and Cass’ hand was free. She began combing hair this way and that, helping Enzo fix his hot mess of a hair do. When she was finally done, Enzo spun around to give her a big hug. “Thank you ‘Mella. I owe ya big time.” He gave her a quick kiss then gave one to Cass, who in turn kissed Carmella.

“Yeah, you really saved us. We definitely owe ya” 

With that they left Carmella in the locker room, getting in place for their entrance. With one more kiss for good luck


End file.
